


The Adventures of Daddy's Wicked Little Kitten

by Neffectual



Series: 104 Reasons to Stay Alive [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bathing/Washing, Canon Era, Daddy Kink, Hair Washing, M/M, Pampering, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Power Play, orisor inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's feeling neglected, so he's going to coax Erwin into playing his game. After all, he's been such a good boy. And this makes Erwin realise that, maybe, he hasn't been giving Levi what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Daddy's Wicked Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I've been taunting [darling Ori](http://ultimate-me.tumblr.com/) about writing daddy kink for him for a little while, so I thought while he was off on holiday, I'd stop being a tease. It's thoroughly unnatural for me.
> 
> Special thanks to our [favourite kitten](http://delusorcosplay.tumblr.com/) for satiating my curiosity... along with a few other things. You're terribly wicked, precious, and I adore you.
> 
> Quote from 'Handsome Devil' by The Smiths.

_A boy in the bush_   
_Is worth two in the hand_   
_I think I can help you get through your exams_   
_Oh you handsome devil_

“You’ve been neglecting me.”  
Erwin’s head shoots up from where he’s been studying the paperwork for the latest load of supplies, trying to work out where the extra food has been going, and sees Levi stood in the doorway, arms folded.  
“I’ve just been really busy with these numbers and – ”  
“And that’s more important than I am?” Levi says, pouting, and Erwin’s stuck for a second on that bottom lip, “Humph.”  
“I’m not going to be long, I just need to get this done, Levi.” Erwin says and bends his head back to the numbers, finally getting the picture that maybe Braus is just eating far more than her fair share. He hears the door click shut.  
“But Daddy, I’m bored.” Levi whines, “I’ve been a good boy but you’re always so busy with work.”  
Erwin’s head flies up from the paper again to see Levi theatrically sulking, a frown pulling at his mouth. He smiles wryly. So much for the accounts.  
“You’re not being a good boy if you’re interrupting me, are you?” he says, dryly, “Come here.”  
Levi eagerly complies, standing just out of reach by Erwin’s desk, and Erwin turns back to the numbers, needing to total this up before he’s completely distracted, although he knows he’s most likely going to have to redo the whole stack if Levi’s in one of his moods again.  
“Kneel.” Erwin says, offhand, and turns back to the paperwork. Some days, just this little act of submission is enough to keep Levi quiet for a while longer, although he suspects that isn’t going to be the case this time. If he gets three more pages done before Levi starts acting up, he’ll consider himself lucky. He’s just starting to think that the quiet is too good to be true – he’s five pages in – when he drops one hand absent-mindedly to stroke Levi’s hair, scratching at the back of his neck, where the hair is shaven and prickles against his fingers. It’s the spot which always makes Levi purr, and this time is no different, that small head butted impatiently into his hand, demanding more touch, more affection, like a needy cat. There are few ways in which Levi is soft, delicate, gentle, but this is one of them, and Erwin realises he can cradle the span of his skull in one hand. That’s when he feels powerful, feels in control, knowing that Levi gives himself over without fear of hurt. Well... not of any more than he can stand, anyway.

Keeping one hand on the back of Levi’s head is easy, gently scraping his nails against the shaven hair and listening to the purr emanating from his subordinate’s throat. Erwin turns back to the last two pages of the accounts, and he just knows he’s going to have to give in to Levi tonight, for being so quiet while he works.  
“Two more pages.” he says, quietly, and Levi twists to nuzzle his chin into Erwin’s palm, eyelashes fluttering against calluses from the gear, although Erwin is more likely to wield a pen these days, “Good boy.”  
Levi mewls at that, and Erwin nearly decides to bugger the accounts and bugger Levi instead, but takes a deep breath. These really do need to get done, and Levi’s been well behaved until now, knowing the same thing. Erwin’s down to the pages for the horse feed, which is not only tedious but also generally unchangeable. They bring more horses back than men, most missions, because horses don’t stand and fight when their every instinct is screaming at them to run. He runs a practiced eye over the figures, feeling Levi pressing tiny kisses to his palm, and smiles. Maybe he needs this almost as much as Levi does tonight.  
“Please, daddy?” Levi says, voice small, cutting into his thoughts, and Erwin takes a second to slide his hand into the longer hair and tug, just a little.  
“Do I have to teach you the value of patience again?” he asks, turning to look at his lover, who immediately turns his eyes to the floor, like a good submissive, “I seem to recall you didn’t enjoy that lesson very much.”  
Erwin had, though, keeping Levi teetering on the edge for hours, leaving him a whimpering, begging mess of tears, his lips bitten and toes curling from trying to be good, trying to earn his release. It had probably been a little cruel to do it on a night when Levi had early morning drills to run, but what would have been the point of a lesson if it had been easy?  
Levi whines at his tone, but keeps his eyes on the floor.  
“That’s daddy’s good boy.” Erwin allows, placing his hand on the back of Levi’s neck, hot and heavy, and turning back to the accounts, “We play when I say, not when naughty little kittens are being demanding.”  
Carry the one, follow over onto the next page, check that the saddles have been replaced, and the two new bits he ordered have arrived... and Erwin has finished with the accounts for the month. Probably the fastest he’s ever got them done, and he knows he’ll have to check his figures again in the morning. Tonight promises to be worth a few decimal places of error, though. He plays with the idea of making Levi wait a little longer, but a glance at the clock tells him that the other man has been on his knees for close to an hour now, and that has to be painful.  
“Come on, kitten. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Erwin has the only bathtub in the current garrison, and Levi’s there nearly every week, sinking into the water with a sigh, so the first port of call is to the boiler room. Luckily, hot water is kept on standby for the officers, and Erwin is going to drain it all tonight. Things have been rushed recently, or Levi has made overtures and Erwin has been too busy, too tired, too stressed. He’s starting to realise that he might not have been very fair over the last few months, and he is determined to make it right. The tub is deep, but not long, and Erwin hates the blasted thing for making him sit with his knees up his nostrils, but Levi can stretch out in it to some degree, so Erwin strips off his jacket and runs the water as hot as he can, blessing indoor plumbing (not for the first time) as the steam fills the room, along with the scent of cypress trees. Erwin favours sweeter scents himself, but the wet, dark scent suits Levi, makes him smell like dry ground after rain, and it makes Erwin ache for him. So the cypress oil it is, until the water foams and hisses, scalding Erwin when he tests it with a hand. Just about right, then.  
“Kitten, come here,” he calls, and Levi slinks in from where he’d been sitting, behaving, on the bed. “Into the bath with you, precious.”  
The way Levi undresses should be a sin - Erwin’s always thought so - each piece of clothing sliding away with a whisper of fabric on silken skin, revealing sharp hip-bones, flat stomach, narrow hips – Erwin swears there isn’t an ounce of fat on him anywhere, which means every inch is taut and tight, just begging to be marked. Even watching him undress is like a strip show, each movement precise and calculated, so far from the flailing limbs and imbalance which Erwin wore when he grew into his body. Levi is completely at home with his body and the way it moves, which just makes him more deadly, and more devastatingly gorgeous.

When Levi sinks into the hot water, he makes a noise which Erwin has to work to elicit, and he wishes the tub were big enough for both of them, wishes he could stand hot water, but stops and reminds himself that tonight isn’t really about him. He gets what he wants in the way Levi watches him, the way those hard eyes soften when they meet his. Tonight is for Levi.  
“Good?” he asks, and tries not to worry that he’s done something wrong already. Levi turns to look at him, and Erwin kneels by the tub to get a little closer.  
“Thank you, Daddy.” Levi purrs, and leans over the edge to kiss him. Erwin accepts it gratefully, happy to have achieved the rare state of Levi not wanting to give a sarcastic answer or raise an eyebrow. “Have I been good?”  
“So good, kitten, such a good boy for me. So patient when Daddy’s being stupid,” Erwin lets himself say, and listens to Levi laugh into the bubbles, head dipping so his chin is below the waterline. “And you could be a little slower to agree with that, brat.”  
Levi flicks his fingers in the water and splashes Erwin in the face, and giggles when he sputters, like the little shit he so often is. But he can’t bring himself to care when Levi presses his head against the back wall of the tub and stretches, bringing one leg straight up in the air, the foam sliding off skin nearly as pale as the bubbles themselves, then points his toes and brings the other leg up to join it, arching his neck into the stretch before bending practically in half to rub at his calves. Erwin’s no slouch himself in the flexibility department – none of them are, using the manoeuvre gear necessitates ease of movement – but watching Levi arch and stretch will always make his mouth go dry.  
“Sorry, Daddy,” the cheeky bastard says, grinning, before slowly bringing his legs down, one at a time, and moaning at the heat of the water.  
“I spoil you.” Erwin says, wryly, and Levi kisses him again, softer this time, a thank you.  
“Wash my hair?”

Erwin’s never really been able to say no when Levi asks nicely, so he ends up rolling up his shirtsleeves and lathering his hands with more cypress and rubbing his hands through silky strands whilst Levi makes noises Erwin has only previously heard coming from the cadet barracks late at night They’re more than obscene, and despite himself, he can’t help but feel they might be for his benefit. This doesn’t stop him from doing a good job, though, scraping his nails behind Levi’s ears, which makes him purr like a pampered cat, before sluicing him off with the water he had kept aside just for that purpose. Levi climbing out of the bath is like a god leaving the sea, pale skin red where the water has warmed his usually cold body, limbs loose and relaxed, and he doesn’t complain when Erwin wraps a towel around him and dries him off, even when he bends to dry Levi’s legs and can’t help but press a kiss to a jutting hipbone.  
“Daddy....” he trails off as Erwin kisses the other side, then rises on his knees to nip at the rise of a collarbone, “I thought we were going to _play_.”  
Erwin rolls his eyes and sucks at Levi’s pouting bottom lip before standing fully.  
“What did I say about patience?” he says, voice gone silken and rich, “I’ve got more treats for my good boy first.”  
“I thought I was a brat?” Levi says, and turns to walk into the bedroom, giving Erwin a chance to press a quick swat on that delectable backside, and he hears Levi yelp as he turns to hang the towel to dry.  
“Brats get punished, good boys get treats.” Erwin says, drily, entering the bedroom and finding Levi splayed out on the bed like he owns the place, “Which are you?”  
In a split second, Levi is on his knees before Erwin, looking up with an expression which says butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, yet somehow manages to convey that cock would be very welcome as an alternative. Erwin has always wondered how he manages that, but still, it’s nice to be so freely obeyed. He grabs a pillow from the bed and slides it under Levi’s knees. Neither of them is as young as they used to be.  
“That’s my good boy. Now stay there while Daddy gets your other treat.”

The kitchens always have a few extra things in for the officers, although for the most part, these get shared out to everyone, because they’re not the military police. However, one of the few things which Erwin is always loath to share is fruit, no matter how much he thinks he should. Levi isn’t excited by sweets in general; sugar is a rare enough commodity that he’ll always ask who Erwin had to blow to get it, which is never a fun conversation, but fruit is a different matter. Occasionally they’ll pass a garden which hasn’t completely given in to the elements, or there was the one garrison where an orchard had run wild on the grounds. Apples and pears and plums had fruited there for generations, and the whole corps had enjoyed the bounty of nature. However, one thing which they see fairly often is tough, thick-skinned melons, growing wild on the ground. They’re not the soft, luscious fruits that can still be found in the capital, but again, the favours Erwin has to owe to get those makes them less pleasant on the tongue. The honeydew melons he’s been keeping by will do quite well, he thinks, hurriedly slicing one into bite-sized chunks to pile into a bowl, before practically racing up the stairs. Levi’s compliant, for the moment, but there’s never a moment when Erwin doesn’t worry that his lover will get bored halfway through and wander off.  
“Taken your herbs?” Levi asks, when Erwin gets back into his rooms, and it’s almost enough for him to turn around and walk back out, but he reminds himself of the rewards of patience when dealing with Levi, “Worried you won’t keep me satisfied?”  
Erwin doesn’t answer, just uses his boot to push Levi’s knees apart and puts a hand on his shoulder, bending him backwards. It’s a vulnerable position, but not much of a stretch for someone as flexible as Levi, who just goes with it until he’s on his back, knees splayed and resting on his calves. The bowl of melon is placed beside him, and Erwin starts to place soft, dripping cubes of fruit along Levi’s torso at regular intervals, before sticking his fingers into Levi’s mouth, making him suck the juice away. He’s pushing his luck, getting Levi sticky before getting him off, but then, he did say he wanted to play.

“Lie nice and still for Daddy.” Erwin coos, pulling his fingers away and leaning down to lick at the first sticky juice trails, feeling Levi’s abdominal muscles tense under the gentle pressure, until he takes the first cube of melon into his mouth and sits up to eat it. Then his mouth is back on pale skin, leaving pink marks where he sucks too hard at the fruit juice, before letting himself lick at the head of Levi’s cock, hard and straining for him now, at the promise of what is to come. The rest of the melon vanishes quickly, until Erwin is nipping and sucking at pebbled pink nipples, listening to Levi’s little mewls and moans. He sounds like sin, sounds like a promise, and Erwin is going to make him work for everything he wants tonight.  
“What does my good boy want?” he asks, voice like dripping honey, and Levi bucks his hips upwards, “Now, now, that’s not an answer, is it?”  
“Want your cock, Daddy.” Levi says, but his voice cracks halfway through when Erwin unbuttons his trousers, and Levi stretches his hands up to touch.  
“Good boys wait.” Erwin says, sharply, and Levi’s hands hit the floor with an audible thud. He’s biting at his lip to keep from grabbing, and Erwin’s decided that’s a waste of such a terribly pretty mouth, “Do you want to move this to the bed, or can your back take the floor?”  
Levi scowls at him, before turning it into an exaggerated pout.  
“Want it here, Daddy,” he purrs, eyes wicked and dark, “Bad little kittens don’t deserve the bed.”  
Erwin’s smile is a mix of fond and depraved as he pulls his cock out and strokes himself a few times, a show which Levi eagerly watches, though there’s a downcast turn in his eyes when he realises Erwin isn’t undressing further.  
“Very true, we can’t have a filthy little slut like you dirtying up my nice clean sheets, can we? The floor is good enough for you – hands above your head.”  
Levi can never resist making a show out of anything, so he brings his arms up slowly, crossing them at his wrists, and flexing his hands a few times before letting them relax, rolling his shoulders a little against the floor to try and find a comfortable position for sharp shoulder blades. Erwin moves until he’s straddling Levi’s slim torso, and then places one large hand over Levi’s wrists, feeling them bird-bone fragile, pulse beating wildly under his fingers.  
“Daddy...” Levi complains, but Erwin’s already there, pressing himself against slim lips, and Levi has little choice but to open for him. The angle is shallow from here, unless Erwin wants to rise up on his heels and make a little more effort, but this isn’t about getting off. This is all about power, and taking it in any way he wants. Levi’s mouth is impossibly hot around him, and it’s difficult not to push his luck and press in further, rather than enjoy what he has. However, Levi’s sharp tongue has other uses, and he’s never been shy about putting those talents to work, so it’s a pleasure to watch his narrow throat bobbing as he swallows, to see his eyes flutter shut against the weight of Erwin on his tongue, even as it excites him to feel Levi straining upwards against the hand at his wrists, needing to touch, needing to direct, and being unable to.  
“Good boys keep their Daddy happy,” Erwin purrs, pressing in just a little deeper, just to feel Levi moan, “But wicked little kittens make Daddy come.”

It’s a wrench to pull away, watching Levi’s mouth go slack as he reaches up for another taste, but Erwin wants more from this than a quick blowjob.  
“Stay.” he commands, and Levi relaxes back to the floor as Erwin removes his hand and stands, stepping away to remove his clothes. The floor is all well and good for teenagers, but he’s an old man now, by the standards of the corps, and he’d like to be able to use his knees tomorrow. Levi watches every movement, eyes wide and begging, and Erwin’s surprised he’s still silent, with nothing in his mouth. Levi is never normally one to get tongue-tied, no matter how aroused, but he seems to realise that silence is the easiest way to get what he wants right now. Erwin finds he misses the sarcastic commentary as he gets naked, enjoying the coolness of the room on his skin, and wondering how hot Levi must be running not to notice it.  
“On the bed for me, kitten.” he orders, and watches Levi scramble to comply, not even bothering with pretence any more, like the teenager he was when they started all this. It takes his breath away to know he makes Levi so eager for him, so desperate for his touch. It also makes him feel even more guilty for neglecting him for so long.  
“The same position, Daddy?” Levi asks, breaking him out of his thoughts before they can turn too maudlin, and he turns to see that cheeky grin, Levi on all fours like a prowling panther, his back arched, creating a dip above his arse which Erwin wants to trace with his tongue.  
“Stay like that, wicked boy.” Erwin breathes, giving in to his impulse, climbing onto the bed and kissing down Levi’s spine, nipping and sucking marks into that pale skin he cannot help but worship, before moving down to worry at the place where buttock curves to meet thigh, taking the meat between his flesh and worrying at it until Levi’s hissing at the contact, almost too much to take.  
“Fuck, Erwin, just fuck me already.” Levi says, through gritted teeth, “You don’t think the last two months have been enough of a tease?”  
Erwin pauses, and waits until Levi looks at him.  
“What did you say?” he asks, and that’s the commander’s voice, the one Levi obeys without question, and which he may have confessed also makes him weak at the knees. It’s the work of a moment to have Levi’s weight on his hands, until he buckles so he’s resting on his forearms, pretty little arse up in the air.  
“I said you’re a fucking – ”  
Erwin lets his hand drop after the first hit, the crack of his palm still echoing in the room as a pink handprint rises on Levi’s skin.  
“I don’t think I heard you properly.” he says, giving Levi an out, but punctuating it with a spank to the other cheek this time, pausing to watch the handprint rise there, too. Fuck, he loves marking Levi as his, his boy, his kitten, his lover, even though no one else will ever see them.  
“D-daddy?” Levi’s breath hitches on the word as Erwin rubs his handprints away, “I think I deserve... ten?”  
It’s a conservative estimate, but Erwin will allow it on the basis that Levi might have to ride a horse tomorrow, and that he gave a number without being prompted.  
“Brats get what they deserve. Only good boys get what they ask for.” he says, coolly, and flexes his fingers, “You’ll count.”  
It’s a statement, not a request.

The first spank is loud, Levi’s breath coming in a gasp afterwards.  
“One.” His voice is small, wounded, and Erwin’s a perverse man to admit that this is what he loves best about their little game, how Levi cuts down the attitude until his personality is as tiny as his body, how he sounds wrecked for Erwin, like he doesn’t know whether to run or surrender. The next three slaps are in quick succession, to the same place, and Levi whimpers at the end, a shudder running along the length of his spine. Erwin isn’t being gentle tonight.  
“Two, three, four, Daddy.” Levi manages to say, and then bites his lip again, bracing for the next six, knowing that Erwin tends to get rougher towards the end, instead of more gentle. But Erwin doesn’t feel like being predictable tonight, so runs his tongue over those pink marks, before spreading Levi for him, and lapping at that sweet hole which is always so hungry for him.  
The noise Levi makes is incoherent, and Erwin finds himself even harder, which he didn’t know was possible, as his tongue twists in, fucking Levi open against all his expectations. Levi’s noises are high and wordless, desperate and begging, so Erwin pulls back and delivers the six open-handed slaps which Levi so richly deserves. Levi cries out, half-moan, half-shout, and can’t find the words to call out the numbers.  
“Ten.” Erwin says, smugly, and knows it’s a good sign when Levi can’t even muster the energy to give him the resting bitchface he’s so good at, “Want to be a good boy for me now?”  
“Ye~es.” Levi purrs, arching his back a little more and spreading his legs, “Fuck me, Daddy.”  
“I think we can manage that.”

Erwin’s perfunctory with the oil, knowing that he’s leaking enough that Levi will be able to take him as he is, and because he can’t hold out for longer.  
“Want you on my lap, kitten.” he rasps, and both hates and loves how far gone he sounds, how raw Levi can make him, how needy, “You want to ride Daddy?”  
Levi ruts back down onto the three fingers Erwin has inside.  
“Fuck, yes.”  
It’s awkward, too eager, both of them moving too fast now, until Levi’s situated in Erwin’s lap and his hands are gripping bruises into Levi’s hips, marking him, branding him. It’s at times like these that Erwin can hardly look at Levi, he’s too gorgeous, too beautiful, every inch of him carved from marble in a way which would make the sculptors of old weep. Erwin could write poetry to the muscles on his back, could trace every curve in the shape of his legs, but it’s his eyes, more than anything. Rarely does Levi wear an expression more naked than this, where his pupils are blown with lust so his eyes are almost black, his lips parted, breath coming too fast, and Erwin loves him fiercely with every second, looks at him like he hung the moon, and it’s too much for both of them to stand. In these moments, Erwin is intensely glad that no one else has seen Levi like this, no one else has ever spread him out and slowly taken him apart. He is the only one who gets this Levi, the Levi who gives everything with a look, and who rides him with reckless abandon, head thrown backwards and moaning with every thrust.  
“Who’s my kitten?” Erwin manages, and the mewl Levi makes has him closing his eyes in an effort to last a little longer, “So good, such a good boy for me, always so good.”  
Levi tenses around him, freezing in place and shuddering as he comes, spilling between them and going limp against Erwin’s chest. Erwin manages to give him a couple of seconds before his lover looks up sleepily.  
“Fuck me, Daddy.” Levi purrs, and it only takes a few more vicious thrusts before Erwin spills inside him, digging his teeth into Levi’s collarbone. They stay like that, Erwin holding Levi close and stroking his hair as he softens inside him. When Levi moves, with a little hiss, it is only to let Erwin’s cock slide out of him, and then he’s back in his lap, purring with contentment.  
“My good boy.” Erwin murmurs, cupping Levi’s chin and bringing him close for a soft kiss.

Erwin leaves Levi sleeping and goes to run morning drills. He tries to pretend he isn’t smiling, and that Hanji doesn’t waggle her eyebrows at him as he walks past. All thoughts of this, however, are lost when he gets back to his rooms for lunch and finds Levi there, stretched out on the bed in nothing but one of Erwin’s shirts, pert little arse on full display. He looks over his shoulder, away from his book, when Erwin enters the room.  
“Has Daddy got time for a quickie?” he asks, that unfathomable smirk back on his face, and Erwin thinks it might be worth being late for his meeting with Pixis to make Levi into the filthy mess he was last night.  
“That depends, kitten.” he says, shutting the door and stalking to the bed, “Exactly how wicked have you been?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful girl who puts up with me crawling into bed at 7am with icy fingers and toes, pressing them against her as I mutter something about boners, then becoming practically catatonic, dribbling on her shoulder and snoring in her ear. And then she proofreads this shit.
> 
> Also thank you to the glorious kinksters who post playlists on 8tracks tagged with 'daddy kink'. You make everything so _easy_ for me, pets.


End file.
